Renee Mayweather
History: Captain Mayweather was a civilian born on the space yacht turned light freighter/liner Carib Queen. She is the daughter of the late captain Shannah Mayweather and sister to the current captain Vanessa Mayweather. She was aboard when it encountered pirates in Agnosta. She served as the ship's Chief Engineer at the time. During the escape several of her crew were injured. Upon arrival in Pyrax their rapid downward translation damaged the ship and sucked up a lot of their remaining fuel. It also sent a cascade failure through some of the ship's engineering systems, critically injuring some of the crew. Renee like all the other injured crew were left behind when her sister, the captain of Carib Queen abandoned Anvil and fled the star system for Seti Alpha 4. She was initially resentful of Admiral Irons but intrigued by him and his proposal. She came on board Firefly and signed on as an officer. Admiral Irons had his tactical team test her skill set and found her quite good in ship to ship tactics. She was given the rank of First Lieutenant. She served briefly on Firefly before she became the XO of Sun-Yat under Commander Horatio Logan when it was salvaged. She then took command of the salvaged gunship Maya. She served briefly there during the battle of Pyrax. During her initial months as an officer she began a tactical rivalry with Commander Harris as well as several other officers. After the battle Admiral Irons shook up the command structure as he started to set up the Navy and shipyard.. During the process he promoted Renee to Lieutenant Commander and gave her command of Firefly. She served as the ship's skipper during the Admiral's exile. She oversaw the Agnosta move by the Marines and when word of the invasion of Antigua came to her there she took her ship and raced to the rescue. Firefly took on a numerically force that out massed her by a significant margin. Captain Mayweather used her ship and her crew to the fullest to achieve victory. For her actions, and due to her time in grade she was promoted to Commander. During the aftermath ONI picked up critical intelligence of a fleet assembling in the empty B101a1 star system outside Pyrax in order to invade and take the star system. She raced her ship to Pyrax with the warning, then took Firefly in on a raid into B101a1 as a combination spoiler and recon raid. Firefly arrived at a critical moment of the B101a1 battle. Captain Mayweather applied her ship and crew to help capture the Queen Adrienne and secure victory for Admiral Irons and his scratch forces. After the battle Admiral Irons gave her a promotion to Captain JG and command of several ships that had been captured during the battle. Firefly spent time helping to restore the ships and stripped her own crew as prize crew for many of them. Firefly returned with news of the victory as well as care packages and fresh orders from Admiral Irons. Firefly was dispatched to patrol and make contact with star systems in and around Centennial. While there they encountered a Horathian destroyer in the New Andres star system, as well as the prize ship Kiev 221 and another freighter. The crew was initially surprised by the ambush but handled it well. They chased the prize ship and destroyer to B449b where it was destroyed with the help of Io 11. Firefly returned to Gaston for repairs and fresh orders.For her actions and to discontinue potential chain of command issues Captain Mayweather was promoted to Captain SG. She was dispatched to Epsilon Triangula to find out what was going on there. After entering the star system Firefly spotted pirate activity and engaged with disastrous results. The ship was crippled during the ambush but managed to destroy one of the enemy cruisers and damage others. She limped off to the dubious safety of her stealth. During the action Captain Mayweather was critically injured by falling debris on her bridge. She refused to be sedated and maintained command until surgery was pressed upon her. She therein turned command over to the ship's A.I. Captain JG Firefly. After ET was liberated by additional relief forces she was forced to wait and heal with her ship and the battered planet. While there she encountered Carib Queen once more as well as her sister. She was recalled to Pyrax so as Firefly could undergo proper repairs. In Pyrax Firefly was mothballed and Captain Mayweather was given a captain's review for her actions and commands during the battle of ET. For her reckless actions she was demoted to Captain JG. She served a brief rehabilitation period and leave before she was put in for a brief guest lecturer and op force commander at the naval crusher. After she passed a series of tactical and strategic tests to reaffirm her abilities she was assigned command of the battle cruiser Shizouka. She took Shizouka, her division mate Jiangsu, and a resupply force to join Second Fleet in B95a3. Category:Characters